loveevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyoko Uchimura
Kyoko Uchimura (内村　キョコ - Uchimura Kyoko) ''is the protagonist of Love Evolution. After her parents moved across the country, she was forced to change schools, ending up at Azuma High. Appearance Kyoko is a beautiful, young, mature lady. Her straight gold-ish hair is long in terms of length and almost always tied back into a thick braid. Her eyes are a light shade of pink and her eyelashes are long and naturally curled. She is rather skinny however that comes down her to genetics and how picky she can be sometimes with food. Her size allows her to be over-looked sometimes. Kyoko is well-built in terms of being a female. Her fingers are slim yet, aside from this, her hands are rather small which she despises completely. Her school uniform consists of the puffy white school shirt with a grey V-neck vest. She has a white bow showing through the V of the vest and the dark blue sailor collar. The bottom is the dark blue uniform skirt that ends halfway down her thighs with black thigh-high stockings and black dress shoes. Personality Kyoko comes across as rather mature when first approached however is actually rather childish at heart. She stays quite straight-faced when her reputation could be at risk, even if it means respecting those she hates. She takes her job and other responsibilities rather seriously and will get quickly irritated if something interrupts her. When in her own home with her siblings, she is comfortable, kind and caring towards them, even if they treat her with different amounts of respect but she isn’t afraid to keep them in line if needed, even her older brother. Towards her parents, she is respectful and open, never wanting to lie to them unless absolutely necessary. History She was the middle child born to the Uchimura family. Her mother was rather excited when she birthed Kyoko as she had wished for a girl for quite a long time. Her father loved her dearly along with her mother. Her older brother, Hiroki, is one year older than her while her younger brother, Shou, is younger but roughly the same age. They were all rather close from the beginning. At her old school, after an awkward hallway encounter, Kyoko met Kagami Ozawa. They were quick to become best friends and have swore to never leave each others side. This included when moving across the country. The Ozawa family, excluding Risa Ozawa, moved to Kyoto along with the Uchimura family. After her parents moved across the country to start a new job, Kyoko and her brothers moved with them and enrolled in Azuma High, moved into a semi-large apartment building and she got a job as a waitress at the Midnight Delight Cafe. Relationships [[Hiroki Uchimura|'Hiroki']] '''Shou' Kagami Yuuki Eizo Kenji Kyoko's next door neighbor, Kenji, who goes to Azuma High in the same grade, is a regular customer at the Midnight Delight cafe, using this to his advantage when stalking her. He, at first, meets her while walking home from school. He usually watched her through his window and his small crush begins to turn into more, becoming rather serious when he attempts to kidnap Kyoko at school. Category:Characters